


Martyr

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [9]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris sacrifices himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martyr

Wyatt gripped the bars tightly, his teeth bared and his knuckles turning a milky white. “No!” he screamed as he slammed his palm against the metal cage that held his family, “No,” he repeated softly as he slid to his knees; his forehead resting where his hands gripped moments earlier.

                Piper sniffled and placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, “He’ll be back.”

                “How do you know?” Wyatt retorted, “They could kill him! Goddamn it!”

                Leo frowned, “We’ll just have to…wait and see.”

                “I’m sorry,” Helen – Paige’s youngest daughter – cried, “If-If,”

                Wyatt shook his head, “Chris knew what he was doing. He’ll be fine.” He stated, his eyes leaving the young girl and back to the hallway where Chris was dragged through seconds earlier, “He’ll be fine.”

                Minutes, perhaps hours, ticked by and Wyatt lost track of the amount of times he has walked the perimeter of his family’s little cell. He could feel his parents’ gaze on him, worried that he weak hold on his magic would unleash; but, being in this cell it would only cause harm to the inhabitants. His aunts and uncles were busy comforting their kids, none of the Valentino or Mitchell children breaking the teenage barrier.

                The loud creak broke Wyatt’s continuous thoughts and he honed in on the hallway. The same demonic duo appeared, their load dragging between them. The door opened and they tossed into the body with a chuckle before walking away, the door slamming shut behind them. Wyatt didn’t even think.

                He knelt beside his brother and carefully turned him over. A broken sob left his lips when he saw the vast amount of blood that covered the skin. “No,” he whispered, his hand settled over Chris’s heart, “Come on, open your eyes,” he pleaded once he felt a weak pulse, “Dad,” he whimpered.

                “Shh, he’ll be fine,” Leo whispered to his eldest son as he ripped Chris’s shirt, exposing more bruises and blood, “Rip this into strips.” He instructed, “Your mom and aunts are trying to figure out how to get out of here,”

                Wyatt nodded as he continued with his task, numerous blood-stained gray strips littered around his knees. “Uh, here.” He said meekly.

                Leo nodded and took a few of them to start bandaging the small wounds and applied one to Chris’s right leg as a tunicate. “He probably has a broken leg and arm too,” Leo murmured, “and a few ribs if the bruising is indicating anything.”

                Wyatt gulped, “How long does he have?”

                “With the tunicate, a few hours.” Leo sighed, his fingers kneading his eyes, “Goddamn it Chris, never can keep things simple.”

                “Couldn’t…let them…”

                Wyatt’s and Leo’s head snapped to Chris, thin slivers of green peeking through swollen eye lids. “Shh, don’t speak,” Wyatt whispered, his forehead leaning down to rest on Chris.

                “Wy,”

                “I’m here baby, just..shh, focus on breathing.” Wyatt whispered, his thumb wiping against Chris’s right cheekbone.

                Chris grumbled but his eyes slid shut again, the man’s breathing being forced to slow down. “Anyone…hurt?”

                “Everyone is fine,” Leo quickly answered, “Watch over him. I’m going to help the sisters.”

                Wyatt nodded and focused on his brother. He gently took Chris’s hand and pecked the knuckles, “God, you need to pull through.”

                “Get…out…of the…cage…I’ll…be fine,” wheezed Chris.

                “We’re trying,” Wyatt reassured, “Five minutes top. I mean, Mom can’t deal with her precious Peanut being hurt.”

                Chris forced a smile, “Sorry…”

                Wyatt shook his head, “It’s typical you. Just, shh now.”

                Chris gulped, “I…love you.”

                Wyatt leaned and gently pecked Chris’s lips, “I love you too baby, just don’t…leave quite yet.”

                Chris’s lips twitched but the face quickly relaxed. Wyatt sniffled, “Chris…Chris…” leaning over, Wyatt put his ear close to Chris’s nose and mouth.

                “…DAD!”


End file.
